Unprepared
by The Silver Mystery
Summary: Bleary blue eyes looked up as he regained consciousness to the dimly lit room. Where the hell was he? Why was he half-naked? And-most importantly- how the hell did he wind up here? 'M' for yaoi, S-n-M and bondage
1. Chapter One

**WARNING: Yaoi abounds in this story.**

There needs to be more…well I will let you figure out who it is.

* * *

><p><em>Unprepared<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Bound. Tied at the back, and tied in the front. His feet and legs were bound together, and his wrists locked by rope that tied around his forearms and upper arms. The discomfort woke him up as he felt his arms beginning to fall asleep. A sudden shift caused his arms to get the pins-and-needles feeling, rousing him from the darkness that was from the lacking feeling of passing out.<p>

Bleary blue eyes looked up as he regained consciousness to the dimly lit room. Where the hell was he? Why was he half-naked? And-most importantly- how the hell did he wind up here? Last he remembered, he was about to do the Great Aether on Sheik, the other players long since taken out of the game. Ike felt he had a chance to win at last. All it took was one good hit, and the four-way match was as good as his!

At least until someone struck him in the back and sent him flying off the stage, the powerful Smash Ball now out of his grasp, and the title of champion of the four-way match slipping through his fingers like oil. How? Ike remembered the stage being bare when he went to go fight Sheik. Link and Marth had both been sent flying too far for either of them to gain any leverage and get back on the stage.

Moving to get up, he fell forward on his face, chin hitting carpet harder than he thought it did. "Ow." He said. Or at least he was supposed to say it had his mouth not been obstructed by a humongous ball wedged between his teeth and lips, making him give a very muffled sound.

_What the hell is going on?_ Ike's mind searched frantically for an answer, trying to gain sight of his surroundings. Maybe there would be a clue as to where he was if he felt around a bit. He began to roll to one side, hoping to get himself at least on his back so that he could sit upright. As he made that final turn, he used his upper body strength to push himself forward and upright, his nose meeting a strange fabric, and catching the smell immediately.

Leather.

"So, you're finally awake." a voice greeted the bound mercenary, a mischievous tone sounding from the words. "I was wondering when you were going to rouse. I would have hated to have my work all for naught and have to take you to Dr. Mario."

"Who the hell are you?" Ike said, even though his mouth was muffled by the plastic ball. "Oh? What was that? Who am I?" his captor giggled, lifting the piece of leather under Ike's chin. "You know me, but you won't see me. Not until I tell you. But for now," the captor pushed Ike's head back with the piece of leather a motion as if Ike could see his captor's eyes. "You will do as I tell you. And you will enjoy it. Every. Single. Moment. Of it. Whether you want to or not."

_When I get out of this, whoever you are, I will HURT you SEVERELY. _Ike swore mentally. Pain was coming to the person that had him tied up like this.

* * *

><p>Doing the pentagram bondage was hell on wheels to do, as he had to study every single line of which piece of rope went where. But once he had the hang of it he had it down pat. Though it was interesting that Samus and Peach were a little <em>too<em> willing to be tied up in that fashion for practice runs. He would have to talk to Snake and Mario later about that.

But for right now, he had the mercenary eight where he wanted him. Lowering the riding crop from Ike's chin, he stepped back to look at his prize. Ike, sitting there half-naked and bound in a pentagram rope with his mouth gagged by the wonderful pink plastic ball strapped around the mercenary's jaw. He almost fell as he was trying to get used to wearing such a high heel as he was, but it was worth it. He finally had the mercenary all to himself, and he was dying to see if he could make him cry out in the mixture of pain and pleasure. But for now, he had to deal with just admiring his handiwork, and the red flush of anger coming on Ike's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Oh dear…who could this be that had Ike tied up like this? Review if you have a clue, or if you liked it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

_AngelKittyofLove_: Glad you like it! It's a possibility it might be him. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>The thin heel of a stiletto shoe was pressed against Ike's chest, a bit of force pushing the mercenary back to lie down on the carpet floor. Ike resisted by pushing back just as hard. He may not have been able to speak, but damnit he was going to fight being taken over like this! No way was he going to be taken advantage of! His captor gave a brief noise of uncertainty as he almost lost his balance, but the force on Ike's chest grew stronger, leaning him back at an angle. "On. Your. BACK. NOW!"<p>

Ike growled at the person above him, fighting back as hard as he could before feeling a sting against his left cheek. The mercenary gave a cry of pain, relenting for half a second. That time window was all his captor needed to apply more force to Ike's chest. getting him down all the way to the floor. Ike's head hit a bit harder on the floor than he wanted it to, but maybe this would be the chance to see who his captor was.

"Such a bad boy." the captor purred, keeping the stiletto on Ike's chest. "I wanted to smack you under a different circumstance, not for you resisting me so early. Then again, I like that about you." The piece of leather was run along Ike's thigh, giving him the clue that it was a riding crop. Riding crop? Normally there would be whips. Wait a minute-WHY WAS HE THINKING ABOUT THIS? Ike turned his head to the side as he kept one eye on his captor, ignoring the restraints around his arms as he tried to think about who this could be. Was it a crazed fan? Was it someone form inside the house?

"Trying to guess who I am, eh?" the heel of the shoe was taken off Ike's chest at last, and Ike was sure to feel the relief of the pressure against his chest. "I admire you for that. But not just yet. Not until I tell you will you be able to get your answer." The end of the riding crop brushed along Ike's thigh once again, back and forth tickling the skin.

_You conniving son of a bitch. _Ike thought, growling through the ball gag and ignoring the pleasurable sensation of the leather running by his thigh. He cursed though his gag, causing his captor to chuckle. "But for now, you may-and will- call me 'Master.' Let's hear how that word sounds from you, hmm?" 'Master' bent down, a latex-covered gloved glove gliding by Ike's chin to take off the ball gag. "Now, what do you say?"

"Fuck you and the high horse you rode in on!" Ike yelled out. "GUYS! HELP! SOMEBOD-AUGH!" The stinging smack from the riding crop to Ike's right cheek sent him reeling.

"That was _not_ what you were supposed to say!" the Master growled out, a another stiletto heel setting on Ike's chest once again. "Now say it, or I will have to punish you."

"_Never._" Another smack followed, this time on Ike's right arm. "SAY IT. Say it or I will hurt you even more!"

"Fuck. You." The Master growled loudly in frustration, the foot coming off of Ike's chest, the thin heel lifting the strap back to gag the mercenary once again. Ike kept his teeth gritted together to prevent it from going into his mouth. "Oh you wanna play it like THAT huh?"

The Master lifted the riding crop high, sending it crashing down on Ike's right cheek with loud 'smack,' and causing the mercenary to cry out in pain. That time window slid the pink gag ball back into Ike's mouth, while the captive growled in anger at his own stupidity.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Thought you could get away with swearing at me, could you? Too bad. I was hoping to not have to inflict THAT much pain on you. But," the Master sighed. "You can't get them to say 'Master' in less than five minutes and you haven't done much to them." The Master moved away from the bound prize, the lock of a door opening registering in Ike's ears.

"Now I am going out to grab a few more things. And don't bother trying to open this door or call for help. They're all in on it too. Byeee!"

The click of a closing door made Ike's hopes sink even more. So the whole house was in on this too, huh? He really was screwed. His arms were falling asleep, if he tried to stand upright, he would just fall over. And if he somehow managed to get himself free, no one would help him to come and unlock the door. Damnit. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

* * *

><p>Having shut the door behind him, the Master let his eyes adjust to the light from outside the dark room, greeted by Samus, Peach and Red. "How's it going in there?" the Pokemon trainer asked.<p>

"Well, Ike is being his difficult self, but I am breaking him in slowly." the Master replied, lifting the riding crop to his mouth and biting lightly on the whipping end as a fidget. "Give or take about an hour and he will be calling me 'Master' soon enough."

"Goodness, I taught you well." Peach said with a smile, patting the Master on the head, earning a shy smile from him. "If anyone else knew other than you guys about my dominatrix side, Mario would really have a a hard time trying to get me into the bedroom."

"Isn't it hard enough already for him?" Samus laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking, oh woman who almost got Snake to do Shibari bondage on you." Peach smirked.

"Ladies, please." Red sighed, rubbing the side of his face, turning to the Master. "Need anything else in the room?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"Hmm, well I have the stocks, handcuffs, the whip is in the drawer, right?" the question got a nod of 'yes' as a reply. "And he's already stripped, so that's not even an issue. Well! Time for me to and get something to eat. I am rather hungry."

"Never hurts to take a break every once in a while. Being the Top can be exhausting sometimes." the Princess replied, reaching behind her and holding out a lunch tray full of goodies. The Master grabbed at them, mouthing a 'thank you' before stuffing his face.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Red said, pulling out something from his back pocket. "You will need this."

The Master swallowed his food before taking the eye mask. "Thank you so much. I put this on him right? I'm not seeing any eye slits." he asked, examining the eye mask carefully.

"Exactly. You put it on him so that he can't see who you are. Even when the door is open and the lights are on, he wouldn't be able to see."

"That reminds me. I wonder how long it will take him to learn that he's only wearing a man thong?" Samus thought out loud, causing laughter to erupt between the four of them.


	3. Chapter Three

AKoL: Glad it did! And yes, the speech and mannerisms are sure enough clues.

LearningAutumn: Yes, it IS very drool-worthy isn't it? Glad you like it! :D

ADashofInsanity: Glad you like it! I've been dying to do one where Ike was the victim. He's always the butt-monkey in a lot of the stories I write in my head.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>The Master had opened and closed the door before Ike could look up and get any inkling of who his captor was from the silhouette. He cursed again through his ball gag, body moving as if he wanted to stomp on the floor from the position he was in.<p>

"Aww, were you planning to try and figure out who I was? Shame you didn't look fast enough. I'm sure you would have gotten a clue." the Master grinned, walking his way with the stilettos clicking all the way.

_Don't patronize me, you conniving little shit. _Ike growled internally, wishing this thing wasn't in his mouth so that he could curse his abductor to hell and back. He felt the body heat of the other person in the room coming so close, unbearably close. Almost as if this person was straddling him. If only the damn room wasn't so dark and if he wasn't tied up then he could-wait, what the hell was going over his eyes?

"But I can't give you those clues, or at least not yet. For right now, the little Ike puppy needs some training." the Master put the eye mask over the mercenary's eyes, preventing him from seeing anything unless if his tongue was long and strong enough to push it up or pull it down. Damnit. Another barrier in his quest to get free from this psycho. His captor giggled as Ike growled in frustration, pressing his mostly bare chest press against Ike's rope-covered chest, letting the bound mercenary feel the cold metal and latex straps press against him. "Getting a good clue as to who I am Ike?" the master said softly, almost uncharacteristically.

Ike had heard this voice before. A voice that was shy, timid. It seemed so strange, such forcefulness earlier and now a moment of softness. It was a strange relief between getting smacked around and being tied up like this. Then he felt another sting-this time to his chest- as the Master had gotten off of him and smacked him in the chest with a latex glove.

"Hope you kept that bit in your mind, because it's not going to be easy from here on out!" the Master bit out, pulling on the rope on Ike's chest to get him upright. "But right now, there's an image I want to get out of my head."

The glove-covered hand went up to Ike's face, removing the large ball gag from his mouth, a cough rising up in Ike's throat as air rushed in. "Get a good breath, because something else is going in."

As air rushed in, bile started coming up in the mercenary's throat. Oh fuck, was he really going to have to do this? He'd experimented before, but he had never been the one to do oral on someone. He was always the one receiving it. He closed his mouth immediately after taking in the rush of air, teeth gritted behind closed lips.

"Open your mouth." the Master growled, earning a vigorous shake of the head back and forth. _No no NO! I will NOT let you do this to me!_

"Open. YOUR. MOUTH!"

"Mm-mn!"

The Master growled, a hand coming up to reach around Ike's throat and squeezing little by little. "If you value your relief of air, I recommend you open you mouth!"

Was it worth it? Was it worth his pride to be suffocated to death by this psycho?Or should he give in to this humiliation and gain some sort of respite? The grip around his throat got tighter, earning a choked sound from the mercenary.

"DO IT!"

Gritted teeth finally, but slowly, began to give way, lips parting as his mouth began to open.


	4. Chapter Four

Let's give it another hint to narrow it down, shall we? :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>"WIDER." A small slap to Ike's left cheek caused the bound mercenary to open his mouth wider for what was about to come. He was hating himself already for falling to necessities before his pride, yet he would be dead if he had let his pride get the best of him. "Tongue out. All the way." The Master said, pulling a little on Ike's lower jaw, as to coerce him to open his mouth wider and to let the tongue come out all the way. Complying begrudgingly, the pink tongue came out of Ike's mouth, with something that didn't taste like skin resting on it. The handle of the leather riding crop. A pang of relief went through him. It could have been much worse.<p>

"Good boy." the Master cooed, petting Ike's hair. "Now take it into your mouth and suck it."

Grimacing internally at being reduced to this, Ike let the handle of the riding crop slide in and out of his mouth. Back and forth, in and out it went, the rhythm of the movements going faster little by little. For some reason, something in Ike clicked at the feeling. Now he knew what the girls and boys felt when they did oral on him. Except he doubted that his shaft tasted like leather. It was a bit of a thrill, and dare he admit it, a turn on. Before he knew it, he uttered a sound that seemed like a low moan, making the Master take notice. Ike may not have been able to see, but he was sure his captor was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooh, you like that, do you?" the Master purred, stopping his riding crop from thrusting more into the mercenary's mouth, dragging it out slowly all the way out. As if on instinct to gain more pleasure, Ike moaned lowly, his tongue reaching out to lick the very top of the handle.

Success. The Master grinned, pulling it further away so that he could not lick it any more. "Hmm? What's this? Do you want more?" After the Master spoke, Ike felt disgusted with himself. He should not be enjoying this! He should be fighting his bonds! He should be headbutting this psycho and grasping to get free! He…he…wanted more. "Yes." he replied hoarsely, his head hanging down in his shame for wanting such a thing.

The glove-covered hand went to lift up Ike's face by the chin, and if Ike could see, he would see the blue eyes looking back at him with affection, wanting to just stop with the whole charade for a moment and let it be completely of tenderness. But something clicked back on in the Master. He had a job to do, and he intended on doing it.

For far too long, Ike was always the one who was the top dog, the dominant one. The mercenary radiated masculinity second only to Solid Snake. The girls wanted him and the boys wanted him, and he got what he wanted without question. They would bend over backwards for him. But one of them finally had enough, and this one wanted to take him down a notch. "Now, clearly you want this again. So…what do you say?" the Master said, submerging himself in his dominant role once again.

He hated being reduced to this, absolutely hated it. But it was respite. A weird respite, but respite nonetheless. "P…please."

"Please _what?_"

If only the Master could read minds, he would see the turmoil going on in Ike's head over saying the title. He REALLY did not want to, but what would it hurt? NO! He was better than this. Yet, he was being so nice right now. What harm would it do?

"Well? What do you say?"

"Please….Sir."

The Master sighed in exasperation. Only _he_ would hold out before giving to defeat. Then again, if he gave up so easily, he wouldn't be Ike, now would he? "I'll accept that for now. And the ONLY time I will. But next time, you WILL call me 'Master.'"

He watched as his slave-in-training took the handle of the riding crop back into his mouth again, tongue swirling around it before it slid back and forth once again from his lips.

"There's a good boy. Suck it just like that. Let me see your tongue when it slides out." the Master said a low whisper, dragging the riding crop back out of Ike's mouth, the latter swirling his tongue around the handle with a moan. When his tongue could not reach anymore, Ike let go, a string of saliva reaching from the handle to Ike's mouth.

"Good _boy._ Yes." The Master praised, the handle going back into Ike's mouth again. "Now don't leave that hanging. I don't want your spit everywhere."

Ike complied, cleaning off the string of his saliva as he felt it coming down on his chin, and sucking it off the handle before it was taken back out of his mouth. The pleasure was cut short as a knock came to the door, earning an involuntary whine from the mercenary. "Now now, behave. More will come later…when you call me what I want to hear."

The warmth of the Master straddling him faded away as Ike heard the stilettos walking away. Now alone in the room, Ike wanted to smack himself repeatedly for letting himself fall for such a dirty act! That dirty bastard. Yet, he had to think about it. Was it _really _ so bad to do this? Though that weirdo would have to do better than that to have the mercenary call him 'Master.'

* * *

><p>Back outside the room, the Master was met by the Princess, Samus and Red once again. The Master could not help but grin widely, making the others giggle. "Looks like pretty soon he will be in the palm of your hand shortly." Red smiled.<p>

"I would hope so. I admit, I'm so turned on I don't think I can hold back anymore." the Master blushed, his hands hiding the bulge under the strap of latex, fighting desperately not to show anything. "I think I may have needed this in a bigger size."

"It was the best I could do with the order. Sorry. It's kinda hard trying to find an outfit of latex and belts. Kind of a rarity really." Red shrugged, while Samus just nodded her head. "But, if you want, I can come in and help you out there with a few things. I'm pretty good with the whip anyway."

"Maybe in a bit. Come back in a half-hour, dressed and everything, would you?"

"Sure. I can give you time off. Get some relief, and then you can come back and get back to work."

"You're a lifesaver, Red." the Master sighed, while Peach and Samus just chuckled. "Naw, I'm just a trainer who has his kinks."

"Can I come and watch you at work?" Peach asked sweetly, her smile hiding the sinister dominatrix within, with Samus thumbing at Peach. Both the Master and Red nodded, the lock on the door clicking open.

* * *

><p>CatDogChama: Aww, why privately? :D<p>

ADOInsanity: When I am on a roll for stories, I tend to do fast updates. And don't let the story stop you from drawing Marth like that! :D

weeeeeeeeeee: Glad you do find it pretty epic! Mysteries are so much fun to play around with! ^-^

AKoL: Glad you like the abbreviation. ^-^ And yes, he has a LONG way to go before that time comes for sure. But he's being broken in ever so slowly. :D

LearningAutumn: Glad you find it interesting! I actually was nervous about posting the first chapter because I din't know how it was going to be received. But I'm happy it's getting good feedback so far!

And much love and thanks to all the folks that have read it so far! Really appreciate it! :D


	5. Chapter Five

weeeeeeee: Any guy that is THAT turned on will need help to get back into focus xD

AKoL: We will see…We will see *evil giggle*

CD Chama: Well, I am glad I can help add some sugar to that cup o'tea. XD

LearningAutumn: It's quite alright. I'm always late in the game before I find something that I find truly amazing. xD

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>How long had it been? It felt like forever since the guy left him in the room. If felt like half an hour had passed. He felt like he was losing his mind, he was alone in this room with this psycho abductor, forcing him to do something and he actually started <em>liking<em> it! He felt so wrong for it. He should not be liking it. He should have been kicking and screaming for help. He should be finding something to be cutting this rope and get his ass outta there!

The lock on the door clicked open again, with four sets of footsteps coming into the room. There were the stilettos, a set of heavy boots, dainty clicking of small heels and perhaps a thicker heel. So he brought people to watch, huh? The smell of leather came near him as he heard a dragging sound on the floor.

A whip. Hoo, boy he was in for it now. The stilettos stopped by him as the Master nudged Ike with the point of his shoe. "I take it you've been a good boy since I've been gone?"

"Yes." Ike said lowly, his head bowed down.

Ike felt the heat of the Master's breath as he leaned in close, the smell"Yes, _what?_"

"Yes, Sir." Ike fought his best not to smirk as the Master growled in irritation. "You are supposed to call me MASTER. Crimson?"

"You got it." Wait, 'Crimson?' That was Red's voice he just heard! Oh how _lovely_. So Red was in on this too? He had no time to be angry as a crack was heard, and a lash upon his thighs was felt, his voice giving way to a cry of pain. He doubled over teeth gritted as he fought to not sob. The riding crop was a different feeling from this. This didn't feel good at all. But he had to hold out. He had to.

"So! What do you say, Ike? What do you call me?" the Master said, tapping his foot in impatience, the rhythm felt in the floor. No words came out of his mouth out of choice. H e wanted to test his own limits before he broke down and finally gave in. It cracked over his body again, lashing on his chest where rope did not cover it. He gritted his teeth, grunting in pain. He wanted to hear the Master get mad, to see if he could get a rise out of him.

"Say it. Tell me what I am!" the Master yelled, his breath audible as he could almost feel the steam on ike's face. The point of the stiletto made its way under Ike's back, forcing the mercenary to be flipped over onto his stomach. "Say it, or I will have Crimson hurt you more!"

Ike continued to say nothing, feeling that silence was his most powerful weapon yet against all of them. He refused to give in. He wasn't going to give up. Yet it hurt so much as the next lash came across his back, a cry of pain making its way out of his throat.

The Master barked again for Ike to call him 'Master.' He said nothing, he was whipped. Once again, nothing, lash.

"Say it!" Nothing. Lash.

"Say. It." Nothing. Lash

"SAY IT!" Nothing. Lash.

**"SAY! IT!"**

"M…!" Too late. Lash. Though Peach and Samus heard it. "We heard him start. Keep going! You almost have him!"

The pain, it was too much. He just wanted it to end. He would only say this one time. This ONE time. That was it.

"What was that?" the Master purred, leaning in close so that he could hear Ike say it. It would be music to his ears!

"Master." Ike said, in the faintest of a whisper he could get. He kept his head to this side, cheek pressed against the floor to make it even more muffled. The mercenary felt the bonds that kept him secured loosening, then he was flipped over with someone sitting on top of him, straddling him. The freedom was brief as he felt a set of lips press against his own, first with force, but relenting with tenderness.

He remembered that taste. He remembered the voice from not too long soft, shy voice that belied the forcefulness of this…person. The soft voice, that whisper. The stirred a memory in him. It was a pleasant memory, a pleasurable memory. Him writhing under the mercenary, begging for more. The heat of their bodies steaming up his bedroom. My GOD how his legs locked onto Ike's hips, tightening around his waist.

And then he pulled him close, their lips crashing together. In that moment, Ike had felt that time had stopped. It surprised him, but it wasn't a moment of disgust. Far from it; he wanted more from him, as he had forced them to kiss.

Force. Of course! The voice, the forcefulness. It was him! Him. Ike chuckled. This was no psycho. This was someone he admitted he wanted more of. The one who made them kiss. The one who made them have such an intimate moment in a fit of lust. He remembered all the love bites he gave him, how he grabbed Ike's ass as he thrust in and out. How they came so close together.

Now it didn't seem so bad calling HIM 'Master.'

Both sets of lips parted, neither of them wanting it to end as the Master lifted up the eye mask from Ike's face. He snapped his fingers, signaling Red to turn on the lights in the room. As both sets of blue eyes met, Ike let a hand rise up, fingers running through dirty blonde locks.

"You are a kinky little thing, aren't you _Master_?" Ike smirked. "Perhaps there's a lot more to you than you let on."

"Mmmm, that word sounds so nice coming from your lips." the Hylian replied softly, planting another kiss on Ike's lips. "But that doesn't mean I will let you off THAT easy."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I gotta admit…I kinda liked being taken over like that."

Link purred as he pulled a little at Ike's hair, making him look directly into Link's eyes. "Then I may just have to do this more often."

* * *

><p>*Witch Hazel cackle* I had planned this pairing out from the get go for quite a while actually. I haven't really seen a Seme-Link story very much, so this might be one of the first ones. Don't get me wrong, as much as I love Marth [I love all 3 swordsmen equally] I'd been dying to do one of Link being the dominant one. So yeah. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed either way! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

I sure laid that twist didn't I? xD Not to worry though! The fun is JUST beginning!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Link had finally shown his dominating side to the mercenary. It had caught Ike completely off guard to see Link in all the latex, belts and stilettos, but in the end he didn't mind it. Link looked GOOD in it. He had great legs for it, and it surprised him even more that Red was the one that taught him how to walk in those shoes. Ike would have to look up everybody else's kinks later. He had a bigger problem on his hands.<p>

While things were going well between Ike and the Hylian, Ike felt there was something missing. When in public, Ike always made the appearance of being the top dog in the house, but in private, Link was the one in control. Yet that control had slipped recently.

Link had not touched Ike in four days. Not even a barking of an order to lie down on the floor on his stomach so that Link could-literally- walk all over him in his heels. Ike was missing his Hylian Master immensely. Dare Ike admit it- he LOVED being Link's slave. It was such a thrill knowing that someone who walked that fine line of androgyny-not to mention shy around other people- could be so domineering in bed. Then a thought danced around in his mind: did he…want to be _taken_ that way?

Even with Link being the Master, Link was barking orders for Ike to fuck him, it was never for Ike to bend over and take it. The thought danced around in his mind, the mercenary gagged and bent over a chair while Link was-! Ike's mind wandered happily as he stripped down to his thong -an undergarment he had grown to adore- and prepared to give himself some sexual relief.

His thoughts were interrupted when Peach had knocked on Ike's door jamb, not looking the least bit happy. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground; perhaps she was hanging around Sonic a little too much. "YOU have work to do, mister!"

"Wait-what?" Ike blinked, surprised that Peach had come all this way just to say that. He immediately went to cover his barely covered loins with his hands as Peach just stared at him with disappointment. Admittedly his last team match with her didn't fare as well. "You. Have. Work to do. As Link's trainer in Domination, I have superiority over you by default."

"WHAT?"

"On your knees. Now." She snapped her fingers and pointed down to the floor, causing the mercenary to blink rapidly. Who the hell was she to be telling him to do things? "Do. It." Peach bit out, making Ike give a brief noise of fear as he went and got on his knees in a hurry. Instinct told him to have his hands behind his back, while the princess moved swiftly, tying Ike's hands and wrists together. "Such a sad excuse, you are. Sometimes, the Master must be led into being dominating by the Slave. It's the one act a Slave can do to give an iota of pleasure to their master."

"What would that-AUGH!" Ike was silenced immediately by a smack of a once hidden riding crop to his backside. It stung so _good. No, Ike focus! This isn't Link that's doing this to you, it's Peach!_

"SILENCE! Now, to answer your question, said act that the slave must do to get what he wants…is to beg." Peach walked around the bound and kneeling mercenary, tapping a seemingly dainty finger to her pink lips. "Masters can only do so much. They can't read minds, and they can easily be bored with a current slave if they aren't doing anything to let them know of their _own_ wants and needs. From what Link has told me…you haven't said a word about anything that YOU have wanted." Sky blue eyes looked at ocean blue and narrowed venomously. "Is this true?"

if there was a moment where he wanted to hide away in a dark dark room away from everyone, it was now. Ike hung his head low in guilt. He had never considered telling Link what he wanted between the two of them. There were a few things he wanted to try, but he never got up the guts to tell his lover and Master. His eyes turned away from the princess, mouthing the word 'no.' "Well, than. What do you want?"

Ike looked up at that question, thinking about what he was planning on doing before Peach came in the room. It was true. He wanted to be dominated completely and utterly. He wanted to feel what Link felt. There was one thing that made him painfully hard as he thought about it; being taken with a collar and leash on. He moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he ached for release, his thoughts not helping him any. "Nnngh, Peach…"

"Yes?"

"C-can I have a moment to myself, then I will let you know?"

"No, you will tell me right now. I don't care how painful it is."

"Okay I wanna be dominated by Link completely while on a leash!" Ike blurted out at last, doubling over as he felt the ache get stronger in his loins. He finally got some respite as Peach hummed a little tune before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ike had gotten lucky today. After being deemed the winner of the match against Ganondorf and Bowser, Ike had struck out to go back to the Smash Mansion to go bathe, get something to eat and get some rest. He sure as hell deserved it. Yet something was very much missing.<p>

He had not seen Link at all in two days. And the mercenary had not seen him in the stands during his match. His heart fell a little in his chest as he dragged himself to his room, inserting the key to his room into the doorknob.

* * *

><p>A set of blue eyes stared back at Ike as soon as the mercenary opened the door. There he was, the Master, sitting there on his bed with his legs open, and wearing his favorite pair of platform, high heeled boots. "Ulp!"<p>

"So, you've been too quiet for too long, have you?" Link narrowed his eyes, snapping his fingers. On reflex, Ike got down on the floor, stomach side down and feeling very embarrassed about the situation. He heard the heels of the Hylian clicking on the floor as Link walked closer to Ike, letting the end of a riding crop drop down onto the mercenary's sweaty back. "_Clearly _I need to train you better. I can't read your mind, you know. How was I supposed to know what you wanted if you kept your lips zipped?"

Ike could only give out a sigh of shame. He had let Link down in that sense. Link had been so open as to what he wanted, yet Ike couldn't do the same? "I'm sorry, Master."

"Mmph. Get up and go bathe. Thoroughly. Dry yourself off and put lotion on. I hate it when you have dry skin." The riding crop dragged down Ike's back, tickling his skin and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. "If you do as I ask, then you will get this."

Link let the handling end of a leash come down for Ike to see as the mercenary was still on the floor, making the ocean blue eyes widen in shock. "I'm sure that isn't too hard of a task, is it? Hell, if you smell good…I might have another slave come to play."

_Another_ slave? Oh man. Ike felt another fantasy begin to play in his head. Enjoying himself with another slave while his master watched. "M-may I get up now, Master? Please? My…"

"Say no more. Now go and get clean. I will be smelling and inspecting every inch of you when you get out."

* * *

><p>ADOI: Wow, you actually want to keep reading this? I'm glad you consider it that good!<p>

AKoL: Hee! yeah, I twisted that on its head, didn't I? xD And yeah, it isn't so bad. the other IkexLink fics I've seen though were more where Link is uke and Ike is seme. I don't mind them though, in fact I like them, but I wanna do a Seme-Link in this one.

LearningAutumn: Yep yep! I would say they were more 'involved' than in a 'relationship' really.

CatDog Chama: Was the burn that good? XD Glad you enjoyed it anyway. ^-^

weeeeeeee: I always guess wrong in mysteries too. Don't feel like you are the only one. xD

Much love to you readers/reviewers. Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter Seven

Keke, how fun this will be. Short, I know. But at least it will give me an impetus to continue this. ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>The Hylian hero watched as his prized ranger slave went into the bathroom uncomfortably since he had gained a clear hard-on from the suggestion of there being another slave thrown into the mix. Grinning as Ike closed the door and heard the water running, he took the time to head downstairs and talk to the other Master in the house. He'd been wanting to do a joint domination session with him for some time now, and considering he found the slave to be such a <em>doll<em>, he was dying to torture Ike with the thought of being near such a delicate creature. He soon found the other Master, Pit, sprawled out on the couch in the living room and snoring softly with drool slightly running out of his mouth. The angel was woken up with a start by Link speaking and laughing.

"Some example you are to your slave. Be grateful he's not in the room right now."

Pit awoke with a snort, purple eyes blinking open as he saw Link standing there, hands on hips and smiling. "Oh, hey Link. What's up?" Pit said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat upright.

"Well, remember that deal I had with you about doing the double domination session?" Link cocked his head to the side as he watched Pit get his bearing together. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I want to do it today. In an hour actually." Pit blinked rapidly, eyebrow raised as he looked at the Hylian. "In an hour? Wow. Huh, I guess I will have to get all my supplies together, won't I?"

"And bring him as well. I wanna torture Ike while I have some fun with him." Pit smirked at the request. "Only if I get to whip Ike into shape."

"Hey, now. He's mine, so just go easy on him." Link pouted slightly, earning a laugh from the angel. "Relax. I'll go as relatively easy on him as you want."

"You better. Otherwise, you and I will have to go for a Sudden Death match over it." Link smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Pit soon got off the couch, headed to his room to go and get ready. "I'mm gonna go and get comfortable. And I'll bring the pet along. Just let me know when to bring him in."

"For sure."

* * *

><p>Ike took his time to make sure that he was cleaned up thoroughly while in the shower. He went double time on his skin, scrubbing with bath salts and the loofah until his skin was pink almost all over. Down there, he was more gentle of course; the last thing he wanted for 'him' to hurt like hell when it was supposed to be a mixed feeling later on throughout his body. It stung a little as he dried himself off and applied the lotion on, but it was worth it to smell and feel good for Link, as well as whoever was going to be joining them.<p>

Instinct told Ike to keep only his underwear on, which were a pair of black boxers, and he did, having stepped outside to be greeted by his Master and a certain angel, dressed in shiny black leather. Ike's eyes widened as he saw Pit dressed like that, not sure if eh should be scared or turned on at the sight. Link's voice cut through his confusion, making the mercenary snap his head to his Hylian Master.

"I take it you scrubbed yourself raw." Link said wryly, a grin plastered on his youthful features as he walked toward Ike. Link leaned in, his hot breath tickling the skin on Ike's chest and making him shiver as the Master took in a deep breath.

A plain smell. No flowers, no artificial smell, just Ike, with the smell of cocoa butter lotion. A very pleasant smell, but something had made Link frown. "S-something wrong?" Blue eyes looked up venomously. "You are wearing BOXERS."

Ike blushed madly at his mistake. Link had told him specifically that he was not allowed to wear boxers as long as they were together except to sleep in. "Sh-should I-"

"No point now. Just leave them on." Link waved his hand dismissively, walking away from the mercenary and back towards Pit. "He's all yours." he said in a low voice to the angel, who grinned in delight. "I'm gonna go and enjoy messing with your prized treasure."

"Have fun, Link. Should I expect you back in ten minutes?" Pit looked over his shoulder as the Hylian walked out the door. "Make it twenty. I know how skittish your boy gets."


	8. Chapter Eight

Much love to you all for reading this story, and for the ones that read and reviewed ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind him into the other room, Link was greeted by a pleasant sight. There sat Pit's half-naked slave, Marth, on the bed with his hands bound behind his back with a simple piece of rope and no ballgag. The flush on the prince's face, however, spoke that he wanted to do this, and had been obedient enough to not need the gag or other bounds upon him. Clearly Pit had trained him well.<p>

"Somebody's been a good boy lately." Link cooed, his hand gently going under Marth's chin, making the slave shiver in pleasure. "Has Pit told you what is going on?"

"A little, Sir." Marth replied quietly, his blue eyes closing as Link's tongue and lips made their way to the Altean's neck; kissing, licking and sucking at the tender skin. "I-I know that your slave had to be good in order to see me with you."

"How right you are."Link murmured into Marth's neck. "And he didn't disappoint. He's pretty much pink all over thanks to me. And now, I get to enjoy some time with you. Now lie on your back."

Marth did as he was told, his back resting on the soft fabric of the top most cover on the bed as the Hylian took hold of the prince's legs. "Mmm such beautiful and smooth legs. Let's put them in some nice footwear, shall we?" Link smirked as he moved a large box from under the bed with his feet, kicking the lid off and revealing black stiletto, thigh high lace up boots. "Tell, me, Marthie. Have you ever worn heels before?"

Marth gulped at the question, but seeing his Master's friend adorned in heels eased his mind some about the situation. "A few times, Sir."

"Do you need more practice?" came a note of concern from the Hylian. The last thing he wanted to have happen was Marth tripping and falling over from such a high heel. "I have smaller heels than this, if need be."

The Altean prince blushed in shame, turning his head away from Link. "I-if you don't mind. I would like the smaller heel."

"Of course." came the soft reply of the Hero Marth was used to, feeling the other Master move away. "See, Ike could learn a thing or two from you. Without you telling me, I would have put you in those boots and would not have known until too late that you could not walk in them."

Marth looked up as he felt the sensation of fabric surrounding his feet, biting his lip in resistance to his ticklishness. "Now then. What say you and I have some fun, hmm?" Link gently took a handful of blue hair and went in close, his tongue coming out to play with Marth's lips. Marth responded in kind, his tongue coming out of his mouth and dancing with the Hylian's tongue out in the open air. The Altean prince moaned a little as the velvet feeling of their tongues clashing turned him on ever so. When the dancing of tongues ended, Marth hissed a little in pleasure, lying back on the bed as Link traced his hands on the Altean prince's body. "Hope you are up to the task of making Ike jealous."

* * *

><p>Hearing someone moan in the next room was driving Ike stark raving mad. Part of him wished it was him in there instead of whoever was the lucky one behind the door. He was snapped out of his jealousy when Pit's hand smacked him in the ass, inciting a cry from the mercenary. "Jealousy is unbecoming of a slave! If you are a good boy, maybe you just MIGHT get the same feeling later on. But right now, someone needs a spanking."<p>

* * *

><p>I'm evil aren't I? x3 Well, hope you enjoyed it. ^-^<p> 


End file.
